


How would the turtles act to their partner confessing to them?

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	

Leo:  
Leo would be calm, cool and collective as far as you could see. But inside, he would be shaking. He would be so nervous as you spoke, trying not to predict what you were going to say. He would try and keep his nerves down and his body from shaken. But when you said the words that he had been dying to hear, he would pause for a moment. He would take in everything about you before stepping forward and diving in for a sweet kiss, mumbling how he returns your feeling.  
Raph:  
Raph has always kept his wall up, never letting anyone in. But since you had walked into his life, he had been struggling. He wanted nothing more than to run into your arms and confess everything. But he never had enough courage. So when you started to tell him how you felt, he would stare down at you with wide eyes. His heart would be beating out his chest as he tried to stop himself from kissing you then and there. He wanted you to finish. So when you did, he would continue to stare at you. Of course, you would get a little nervous, thinking the worse. So when his arms wrapped around you and he lifted you up to twirl you around in the air, saying how hes always loved you. 

Donnie:  
Donnie would be in utter shock. He would watch you closely, taking in everything he loved about you. He want to kiss you the second he met you but he hadn’t done anything for fear of losing you as a friend. He saw you as absolutely breath-taking in every way. However, he knew he wasn’t good enough for you so he stuck to being a friend. But when you told him how you felt about him, he struggled to think of anything to say. He would offer you a half smile and a little chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Really? Me?” He would ask, confused. He knew you could have any man you wanted and yet here you were, saying you wanted him. When you bit your lip and nodded, looking at him through your eyelashes, his heart jumped into his throat. He smiled widely and gripped your hips but stopped himself.  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked, afraid to overstep his boundaries. When he got the go ahead, he would gently but passionately kiss you.  
Mikey:  
Mikey doesn’t feel good enough for you. He never has which is why hes never said anything. Of course, he would flirt away in a playful way but never take it any further. So you decided to play along with the flirting. He would be a little taken aback by your flirting, his skin heating up. But as things turned more serious, he would become more and more scared that you were kidding. When you said the words he had never thought he would hear from you, he would ask you if you were sure. You would frown at him, thinking he was trying to say he didn’t feel the same. But he would see that and jump in, telling you about his insecurity’s. You would be surprised at this, considering his normally outgoing and confident personality. You would jump into his arms, kissing him and telling him that you were sure. He would then smile widely at you and kiss you, spinning you around at the same time.  
Of course, he would drag you through the lair to tell everyone.

Splinter   
Splinter, despite his composed expression, would be confused. He wouldn't understand why someone like you could ever have any sort of feelings for him. He would question why you weren't going for someone else. Someone that you could walk beside down the street. He was a little more aware of the world outside the sewers than the turtles. He also knew of the dangers of associating with them would be. But he couldn't bring himself to push someone he loved so dearly away, even if it was for their own good.   
The first thing he would say would be:  
"Are you sure?" He wanted to make sure you were 100% on him. It wouldn't be to do with your feels but if you were sure you could handle the life. He knew his feels were deep for you and didn't want to risk losing you. you would look at him with confusion.   
"Of course I'm sure." You would say, a little offended that he questioned you but then you would see the joy across his face and you knew he felt the same way.   
Of course, he would kiss you but that would quickly be interrupted by four turtles sneaking in late. You would all look at each other, both parties knowing they had been caught.   
There was a silent agreement that both would pretend they never saw the other.


End file.
